Parvati
Parvati is a major villain in the New Fantendoverse who first appears in the eighth issue of Fantendo - Showcase. She appears as the protagonist in Parvati: Written in the Stars, a mini-series starring herself and a few other characters. She is also a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, alongside many other Fantendoverse characters. Background Parvati was created on New Years Eve 1999. She was born through a blinding light that travelled across the globe on that fateful evening, and she quickly became confused and flustered with everything in her new life. She quickly became enrolled to a university to work towards something, as she didn't know what the intention behind her existence was, and through her friends at the university, she started to gain more insight into who she truly was as a person, that was until her evil personality started taking more control. This eventually lead to a series of unfortunate events where she killed both of her true friends, and was removed from the planet by a group of Deities after she became a dictator. They removed her memory just after she managed to salvage her friends' identity, placing them one the Ziama Prime planet. Sometime between her memory being wiped and her currently, she managed to regain this evil personality as she now sets out to become one of the most notorious villains in the galaxy. She wants to take over planets and rule them under her own fist. She also has an unknown connection to Egypt, which has not been explored in depth. Personality Parvati's personality is very deceptive, and adapts to her surroundings like a true villain. Around new or intelligent people in her life, she acts really innocent and dumb to try and make them do things for her, or just to make them underestimate her so her plans can go ahead unnoticed. She never lets her guard down with her true self, and even when working with other villains she likes to remain the undestimated one so when she does strike, it hurts, bad. Her true personality is devilish, dictator-like, and cold on every possible level. She has little to no remorse for her actions, which is what makes her a really evil person. She could do the cruelest things and not feel bad about them whatsoever. Outside of the evil, Parvati is determined, driven, and ambitious when it comes to her planning and analytical skills. She is very intelligent, and knows a lot about her "career". Abilities Parvati has been known for her astounding social skills, which have allowed her to easily manipulate the actions of others just by speaking bluntly. However, her abilities have limits, as its effect depends on the recipient. If someone has a high social standing like a president for example, they will be more immune to her powers than just a stranger would be. In her spare time she is trying to hone her powers to control more powerful people in the universe, but her powers are far from perfect, frustrating her immensely. Parvati is unexperienced with physical weapons like firearms or weapons, as she doesn't see their worth as much as her speaking talents. She would rather focus her time and energy on perfecting her speaking talent. Appearances Fantendo - Showcase Parvati was first revealed as part of the first volume of the Fantendo - Showcase comic series, making her first appearance in the eigth issue. Nothing plot-wise is revealed, and the issue serves as an introduction to her as a character before she is elaborated in further projects. Parvati: Written in the Stars ''Parvati: Written in the Stars ''is the first official appearance of Parvati and deeply expands on her as a protagonist and antagonist. The light novel details the beginning of Parvati's life, and shows us a side of Parvati through a rose-tinted lense. We see her receive her university diploma for forensic science, which is where she learns of her powers, and when the evil begins to course through her veins. We then travel to Egypt where Parvati commands her dictatorship of the planet, and she kills "C" (later revealed to be Caoimhe), and Cameron, her best friend and her longtime crush. When removed from the planet, Parvati is more reserved as she awaits her memory to be erased. Before this happens however, she manages to recreate both of her friends with the help of the Deities' super-computer, which can supposedly create and erase people and planets. She creates a new planet and creates the university she attended, as well as Cameron and Caoimhe as new people. She is then taken for her memory erasure, and is placed onto Earth, with her old planet being completely destroyed to remove all evidence of her evil. Pure Fantendoverse The Pure Fantendoverse was a three-part saga planned to focus on Parvati as she becomes more evil and more perfect with her powers. She becomes better friends with others in the Fantendoverse, One and Hexa to be specific. One and Parvati become good friends and train with each other. Parvati uses One to help her hone her powers, as she has significance in the Fantendo universe. Eventually, Parvati manages to learn how to control One with her words which makes her incredibly happy with her power becoming stronger. She then proceeds to start creating her army against Unten to take control over Shangri-La, a newly formed planet in the Fantendoverse which is rumoured to be home to legendary creatures and resources. Parvati starts to recruit more powerful members into her army, including One. As her army becomes bigger, Parvati decides to leave it in the hands of One while she begins working at A22 Interprises, in an attempt to create her own perfect soldiers on the down-low. During her time at A22, she creates several soldiers for her army that were not explored in depth, as she focused her main attention on a commander. After many attempts, she manages to create an emotionally-void soldier codenamed Vervain, who, like a standard role-playing character, grows with real world experience through killing, which was programmed into Vervain to give it a motive to kill in the final battle. She also creates a number of technological advances and weapons to aid her army such as bombs that are triggered by a codename only she can speak. Parvati returns with Vervain from A22 to help boost the army's strength before the final battle against Unten begins. As the final battle begins, Unten's army is at a strong disadvantage, especially as Vervain becomes more powerful with experience. As more of the battle continues, Parvati and Unten come face to face for the first time in the middle of the battlefield. Parvati delivers a short monologue of how important Unten's demise will be for her in terms of her evil achievements. Vervain's intelligence increases as its experience does, and it begins to listen in on the conversation between the two. Ultimately, Parvati commands Vervain to kill Unten, but it doesn't listen, due its experience outgrowing her powers, despite them being perfect. Parvati has a meltdown as her powers are still not perfect, and Unten uses the time to strike, hitting Parvati under the chin with a metal bar. She flies into the air, presumed dead, however with her last ounce of strength, she commands a portal to appear, which she falls into, disappearing from the battlefield. The final scenes show Parvati rebuilding herself from scratch as she keeps herself isolated from others. She resides in a darkly lit room somewhere unknown in an unknown universe. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Parvati first appears in the nineteenth chapter of the Days of Victory story. Zellen references the previous events of the Pure Fantendoverse, where Parvati unlocked her full potential. Relationships One Parvati and One become pretty good friends throughout the Pure Fantendoverse arc, as they supposedly share a lot of the same ideals when it comes to villainy. Parvati seems to trust One the most out of everyone she's ever interacted with, as she leaves her in charge of her army while she works for A22 enterprises. They also trained a lot together to help perfect Parvati's powers. Hexa Parvati and Hexa are friends, however Parvati mainly uses her for her magical abilities. Vervain Vervain is a robotic superhuman created by Parvati when she worked at A22 Enterprises. Vervain grows like a video game character, with experience points created digitally when it kills something. Parvati implemented this into Vervain to help it have more motive to kill in the final battle. She later learned that Vervain was immune to her words, which is what made her lose the final battle against Unten. Unten Unten is Parvati's biggest enemy in the universe. She desperately wants to be the one to bring Unten down, by any means necessary. Gallery ParvatiExo.png|Parvati by Parvati.png|Parvati by ParvatiFTStyle.png|Parvati by Ams request5.png|Parvati by Parvati Ham.png|Parvati by Parvatidrack.png|Parvati by ParvatiDKH.png|Parvati by ParvatiVictory.png|Parvati in Victory by Parvati ProtoBoshi.png|Parvati by Parvatisketch ziegs.png|Parvati by Parvati SI.png|Parvati by ParvatiMedieverse.png|Parvati in the Medieverse Trivia *Parvati was named after the Egyptian goddess of the same name. Parvati also has many links to Egypt because of this. * 's powers are unknowingly similar to those of Purple Man, from the Marvel universe. However it seems Parvati's powers have more limitations. *She has a first class honours degree in Forensic Science. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Fantendo - Showcase Category:Parvati: Written in the Stars Category:Bleak's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Zonal Fever